


My Protector

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Cuties, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Medication, Protective Mickey, Protectiveness, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Mickey getting protective over Ian cause frank tried to steal his pills and hit Ian in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!! Hope you enjoy this <3

Mickey came home to see Ian and Frank in the middle of an argument. 

 

“Frank, get the fuck out!” Ian yelled.

 

“Son, share with your father,” Frank said trying to get the pills in Ian’s hands.

 

Mickey made his way over to them now seeing what Frank was doing in the Milkovich home. Frank had come in trying to steal Ian’s anti depressants and lithium. 

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked stepping up to the two of them who were close to the kitchen.

 

“Caught the fucker sneaking in. He’s trying to steal my meds,” Ian said. 

 

“I am not stealing your meds! I help pay for them! I am entitled to them if I so please,” Frank said.

 

“The fuck you are! I pay for his meds with the help of your children you don’t give two fucks about,” Mickey said to Frank.

 

“How dare you speak to me like that! This is what I’m talking about. There is no respect anymore. I raise six kids and what thanks do I get? Thrown out of my home many times, my own son won’t even share his meds with his father. Ungrateful little bastards, the lot of you!” Frank rambled.

 

“I’m not even your son! Now get the fuck out, Frank. I’m serious,” Ian raged.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that you little shit,” Frank said stepping closer to Ian and pushing him and bashing Ian against the fridge making him hit his head hard. 

 

Mickey moved in an instant and pulled Frank off of Ian. He pushed Frank up against the opposite wall and slammed his head into the wall.

 

“ _Ow,_ fuck!” Frank exclaimed.

 

“Listen to me you ever come back into this house, touch Ian again, or try to take his meds and I will kill you this time. You hear me?” Mickey asked threateningly. 

 

Frank looked at Mickey and surrendered. Mickey let Frank go and pushed him towards the front door.

 

Before Frank left he said, “Ungrateful children.”

 

Mickey closed and locked the door behind him. 

 

He went back to Ian and stroked his face gently. He said, “Are you okay?

 

“I’m fine. Thanks,” Ian said smiling at his boyfriend.

 

Mickey smiled back and kissed Ian on the lips.

 

Ian pulled Mickey against him and wound his arms around his hips, kissing him deeply. 

 

Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head and Ian winced. 

 

He pulled away and said, “You’re not fine. Let me see.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and turned around. Mickey ran a hand through Ian’s hair and is hand came out with a little blood on it.

 

“Shit, Ian, you’re bleeding,” Mickey said.

 

Ian said, “It’s fine, Mick.”

 

“The fuck it is,” Mickey said, “C’mon.”

 

Mickey led Ian to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. He went to fixing the small wound on Ian’s head.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Mickey said after he was finished.

 

Ian smiled and said, “No, you’re not.”

 

Mickey groaned and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Ian turned to face him, their knees touching, and placed his hands on his thighs.

 

He ran his hands up and down Mickey’s thighs. 

 

“Thank you, for always protecting me. Protecting me from random assholes, pervs at the club, from my family, and even from myself,” Ian said looking into his boyfriends piercing blue eyes.

 

“I will always protect you, Ian. I love you,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian grinned and moved even closer so that he could kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Ian pulled away slightly leaving his hands on either side of Mickey’s face and said, “I love you too, Mick.”

 

Mickey grinned now and pulled his boyfriend back in for a kiss, being mindful of the small scrape on Ian’s head. 

 

Ian pulled away from Mickey again and said, “My protector.”

 

Mickey laughed and rolled his eyes, “You’re such a fucking dork.”

 

Ian smirked at his boyfriend and said, “A dork you loveeee.”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said pulling Ian back in for a kiss. Ian smiled against Mickey’s lips and pulled him on top of him and continued to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Mickey would always be Ian’s protector. There wouldn’t be a day that he wouldn’t protect Ian Gallagher. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
